No More
by Sky-racer6
Summary: Mirror world. One day, Serena's teasing and insults become too much for Ash to bear. Leaving behind his Pokemon, Ash jumps off Fire's Bridge. Bonnie and Clemont leave Serena behind when they realize that Serena was the cause.


**Warning: mentions of suicide.**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

Mirror world.

Ash was standing on the edge of Fire's Bridge, the turbulent waters sloshing below. Clemont held a sobbing Bonnie as he looked at the timid boy.

"Ash, you don't need to do this!" the lemon-blonde boy yelled, a frantic tone in his voice.

"Y-you're wrong! I-i need this, I'm w-weak. Y-you can have P-pikachu and all my other Pokemon," Ash took a shaky breath.

"G-good bye Clemont, B-bonnie." with that, he jumped. Bonnie screamed and a handful of seconds later, a sickening slapping sounded.

The two siblings rushed over to the edge of the bridge and took a look over the edge, they saw that Ash had jumped into a part of the river that had sharp rocks just under the surface. A rock had pierced Ash's torso, through his heart. Something caught Clemont's eye, Ash's red and white hat and when he picked it up, three Pokeballs were revealed underneath.

Pikachu's shout of "Chu Pi Pika!" as the electric-type sprinted towards the two of them.

* * *

**Earlier that day**.

The group had stopped momentarily on their way to the next town. Serena had woken that morning 'on the wrong side of the sleeping bag' and was not in a great mood. So when he jumped when she had called his name to get him to come to eat lunch, she had exploded.

"ASH KETCHUM!" she roared, snickering inwardly when the timid black-haired boy had tears in his eyes.

"Y-yeah?" he stammered.

"No wonder you can't win a league. You're just weak, a coward, who can't do anything. You don't deserve to be a_live_!" she screeched, now standing over the scared boy, more tears welling up in his eyes.

"You're right," he admitted, surprising the honey-blonde, she had expected him to at least try to defend himself. Something red flew through the air towards her, she caught it to reveal that it was a Pokeball.

"I-i'm giving y-you Froakie," he explained before he ran off in the direction of where Fire's Bridge (fan-made) could be seen over the treetops. Huffing, Serena ran off in the other direction, taking Ash's Froakie's Pokeball with her.

Clemont went after Ash while Bonnie went to attempt to talk to Serena. The lemon-blonde had found the timid boy sitting on the edge of Fire's bridge, hugging his knees and crying.

"Ash? Seren is wrong, you know," he told the other boy.

"N-no she's c-correct," Ash said in between sobs. A strange expression spread over Ash's face as he unfolded and stood up. He unclipped Pikachu, Hawlucha and Flechling's Pokeballs and put them on the ground, he dropped his hat on top of them.

"I can end this. Y-you can f-forget I existed," he told Clemont as he moved closer to the very edge of Fire's Bridge. _He was going to jump!_

* * *

**Present Time.**

An expression of pure fury and rage appeared on Clemont's face.

"Serena pushed Ash over the edge," he spat as Bonnie looked up at her older brother in surprise. The older of the two took off without another word. Serena had returned to their campsite and was sitting on the ground brushing her Fennekin.

Clemont released his Bunnelby, "Use Double Slap." the gound-type looked up at its trainer in surprise, there was no other Pokemon.

"On Serena," the Pokemon was hesitant but complied and started whacking Serena in the face with its ears.

"Brother, stop!" Bonnie's yell caused both trainer and Pokemon to turn to see the young girl running in their direction, she had Ash's hat and the other three Pokeballs in her arms.

"That stings!" Serena screeched as she held her hand up to her stinging cheeks.

"Have you ever thought before you speak?!" he exclaimed, his anger still not blown over.

"What?" now the honey-blonde was confused.

"Your _rant_ earlier drove Ash over the edge, he jumped off Fire's Bridge," the older lemon-blonde explained, they all knew of the danger of that river.

"Ha! the little crybaby deserved that," she exclaimed, a prideful tone in her voice but her facial expression betrayed her for a second, a second too long.

"How can you say that?" now Bonnie was angrier than her brother. "Ash _didn't_ deserve that or any of the crap you've been giving him!" Clemont agreed with the girl that he did not reprimand her for her language.

"Come, brother, let's go pack up our stuff," Bonnie walked past Serena and proceeded to throw Serena's sleeping bag out of her tent before packing up the purple and pink tent, Clemont doing the same with his except he also rolled up Ash's sleeping bag and put it also in his backpack.

The siblings then left the honey-blonde behind and proceeded on the way to Anistar Town. When they had got a good way from Serena, Bonnie spoke, "Why did he do it, Clemont?"

Sighing, he answered, "We will never, ever, know."

The two settled into silence, towards their next destination, away from Serena and Fire's Bridge. The loss of Ash and their combined anger of the honey-blond girl. When they reached the next town, they would have to tell someone about Ash, but that was over two days away.

-The End-


End file.
